1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device designed to modify the trajectory of a projectile by pyrotechnical thrusters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the trajectory of a projectile can be modified by means of transversal jets of gas using solid propellants.
One problem arises with respect to the low amount of space available for placing these thrusters. For, in the prior art, these thrusters take the form of powder-based thrusters having a cylindrical combustion chamber. Now, the positioning of these thrusters is often restricted, in the projectile, to a section of a few centimeters thick for diameters of some decimeters. Since these thrusters are arranged crosswise with respect to the axis of the projectile, their diameter is restricted by the thickness of the available section and by the contact with the neighbouring thrusters.
The present invention is aimed at overcoming these drawbacks and concerns a new thruster architecture designed to correct the trajectory of a projectile, an architecture which results in the ability to have a total propellant load which is the maximum for the small free volume reserved for this function in the projectile.